Parasites à la porte
by Pikanox
Summary: Journée difficile pour Junsu. Comment s'amuser avec son amant si l'on est dérangé toutes les deux minutes ? La persévérance est le maître-mot dans ce cas-là.


_Auteur :_ Pikanox

_Source, personnages :_ DBSK Junsu Xiah / Yoochun Micky

_Genre : M_

_Nombre de chapitres :_ One shot

Junsu avait eu une journée difficile en compagnie de son leader et ami Yunho qui l'avait emmené faire une émission plutôt longue et le moment de revenir chez lui, semblait être pour Junsu à des années lumières. Heureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, hum que d'ironie bien entendu et pendant que Yunho partait rejoindre Jaejoong chez eux, lui-même se rendait chez lui après une dure journée de travail ayant hâte de revoir son amant, l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis un moment déjà, Yoochun.

Tient en parlant du loup le voilà qui montrait la queue, et plus encore que ce que Junsu pouvait penser…Yoochun était entrain de discuter avec l'une de leur voisine, jeune et charmante bien entendu tout ce qui lui plaisait à priori. La demoiselle partit dans un grand éclat de rire à l'une des paroles du jeune homme qui lui souriait gentiment. Et bé vas-y te gêne pas surtout ! Bien sur elle savait fort bien qui habiter à côté de chez elle et plusieurs fois Junsu l'avait vu, les guettant, comme la moitié des autres habitantes de leur immeuble. Quand elle posa sa main sur le bras de Yoochun s'en fut trop pour Xiah qui passa devant eux sans leur accorder le moindre regard, sous les yeux étonnés de son ami.

Junsu monta les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage en courant, lui faisant tourner la tête alors qu'il entendait derrière lui les pas de Yoochun qui, apparemment, lui courait après. Oh my god !

Sans savoir pourquoi il accéléra, son cœur battant à tout rompre. C'était comme quand il était petit et que Junho lui courait après alors qu'il l'avait sûrement cherché, la même sensation de peur, il avait toujours détesté qu'on lui courre derrière comme ça, ça le faisait paniquer plus qu'autre chose…

La porte de leur appartement était telle la sortie au bout du tunnel, elle n'était même pas fermée à clé alors que Junsu s'engouffrait à l'intérieur, mais il avait quand même sa journée dans les jambes, la fatigue qui va avec et un bras, finalement, l'agrippa le faisant déraper et s'étaler sur le sol avec un corps sur le sien. Yoochun lui était tombé dessus et malgré les apparences il n'était pas léger. En plus il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger, cool…

-Yoochun, vire tes fesses de là, tu m'écrases. Son ton était cassant alors qu'il commençait à avoir mal au dos.

-Pas avant que tu ne me dises ce qui te prend.

-Ce qui me prends ? Tu te fous de moi pas vrai ? Questionna Junsu qui sentait l'agacement venir.

-Je ne faisais qu'être poli en discutant, c'est ce qui s'appelle avoir des bonnes relations de voisinages.

-Ouais c'est ça, si tu veux mon avis elle espérait une autre « relation » de voisin avec toi si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Répliqua-t-il sarcastique.

Tout en disant cela Junsu avait essayé de se dégager mais Yoochun semblait peser des tonnes, comment c'était possible ? Il sentait sa tête contre la sienne, son nez dans son cou alors que ses mains étaient posées sur les siennes qui étaient fermées en poing. L'autre chose qu'il sentait bien aussi était que son petit ami était stratégiquement placé sur son corps et son début d'érection le fit réagir également.

-Yoo'…tu réagis pour moi ou pour cette nana qui n'attend que ça ?

-A ton avis Duck Butt ? Demanda malicieusement Micky.

-Je me pose la question Chiken Face…vu que tu avais l'air de bien la faire rire. Je vois que tu t'occupes pendant que je bosse.

-Au lieu de râler tu devrais faire comme moi et essayer de parler aux personnes que tu rencontres.

-J'ai pas envie, tu m'excuses.

Junsu l'avait mauvaise et Yoochun commença à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, tirant légèrement sur la boucle en forme de croix qu'il portait.

-Si tu crois m'avoir comme ça, tu te plantes bien loin et bien profond en plus de ça.

Un rire secoua le torse de Yoochun électrisant celui en dessous.

-C'est plutôt ce que je te réserve Duck Butt. La voix sensuelle était pleine de promesses qui fit tremblait Junsu.

- Je ne suis pas disposé là, désolé pour toi tu m'énerves trop.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna son amant alors que l'une de ses mains passait sournoisement sous son haut, caressant doucement ses flancs et lui envoyant des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale.

-Yoo' non arrête ça tout de suite. Sa voix avait l'air plutôt faible…Merde.

-Mh, pourtant tu as l'air de vouloir que je continue, ton corps commence à réagir.

Sa main remonta le haut alors qu'il se soulevait quelque peu afin de tenter de l'enlever. Ce ne fut pas difficile, en fin de compte, de le faire passer par-dessus la tête de Junsu qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Oh oh, il allait le faire revenir avec lui très vite, Yoochun s'assit sur son postérieur.

-Vire de là Chiken Face, je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de t'asseoir sur mon cul.

Sans lui répondre son petit ami posa ses mains sur son dos et tout en appuyant légèrement il les remonta du bas vers le haut, la peau douce glissant sous ses doigts habiles alors qu'il voyait la chaire de poule recouvrir le corps face à lui. Junsu avait légèrement soulevait son torse alors que ses mains étaient posées à plat parterre.

-Ah…

C'était un murmure passant ses lèvres mais qui ravit son tortionnaire qui savait pertinemment qu'il était très sensible. Cela lui rappeler la fois où il avait voulu lui faire un massage, Junsu ne tenait pas en place, rigolant et soupirant à chaque fois que ses mains le toucher. Ce coup-ci le semblant de massage fut langoureux, Yoochun torturant Junsu qui le suppliait d'arrêter à un moment il réussit à se retourner, se trouvant désormais sur le dos alors que son petit ami sentait maintenant une bosse là où il était assis. Yoochun observa ce visage qu'il connaissait par cœur.

-Tu es vraiment trop mignon quand tu es jaloux.

-N'importe quoi Chiken Face, je ne suis pas jaloux, va la voir si ça te chante, je m'en fiche pas mal.

-Oui, c'est ça…Ne mens pas Duck Butt.

Yoochun lui écarta les jambes et s'allongea entre, écrasant le corps en dessous du sien alors que la dominance dans le couple était claire.

-Tu crois réellement que je m'intéresse à cette fille ? Elle a des choses…

-…Que je n'ai pas. Termina Junsu.

Yoochun planta ses yeux dans les siens, captant une certaine pointe de tristesse en eux, ainsi que dans les paroles prononcées.

-Idiot.

Deux lèvres gourmandes prirent les siennes en otage alors qu'il l'emmenait dans un subtil ballet, redécouvrant cet antre qu'il avait conquis et qu'il connaissait en tout point.

-Oui elle a des choses que tu n'as pas mais tu as tant de choses en plus.

-Comme quoi ? Demanda doucement Junsu.

-Ce que j'aime chez toi, ta façon de toujours passer ta langue sur tes lèvres pour les humecter, le matin quand je me réveille que je te trouve avec la tête nichait dans mon cou avec un bout de couette calait sous ton bras. J'aime ton rire, j'aime tes réactions quand je te taquine, la façon que tu as de t'énerver alors qu'en fait je sais que tu ne l'es pas du tout. Et puis…

Ses mains glissèrent sous son corps et agrippèrent ses fesses le collant plus encore à lui.

-…Elle n'aura jamais un arrière train tel que le tien, qui m'a fait fantasmer dès l'instant où je l'ai vu.

Junsu rougit du compliment alors que Yoochun le regardait avec des yeux amoureux. Quel étrange sentiment que celui d'être désirer et voulu entièrement, surtout quand c'était par un homme qui était, en plus, son meilleur ami.

-Alors es-tu toujours indisposé ou ce que je sens entre nous est bien la preuve que je te fais de l'effet ? Demanda-t-il, taquin.

-Je réfléchis. Répondit Junsu avec une petite moue qui fit faire un bond au cœur de Micky.

-Donc je ne t'ai pas encore convaincu…ça peut s'arranger.

Ses mains remontèrent à son visage alors que, doucement, elles lui caressaient les joues, passant sur les lèvres pleines, pour descendre vers la gorge. Le passage sur les clavicules continua vers les deux tétons dressés de plaisir que les doigts agiles de l'aîné prirent et titillèrent. Yoochun mit ses paumes dessus et fit des petits cercles circulaires, les durcissant encore plus alors que Junsu se mordait la lèvre, les yeux fermés. C'était un point faible de sa personne qu'il aimait beaucoup. Bientôt ses dents remplacèrent sa main droite, mordillant légèrement puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que Junsu réagisse en poussant un petit cri, signe qu'il n'appréciait pas le traitement.

La peau si sensible à cet endroit était maintenant devenue bleutée, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait pris un coup lui faisant, justement, une tache sombre contrastant avec sa peau bronzée.

-Tu es à moi.

Yoochun l'avait marqué comme sien.

-J'espère que tu sais que l'on va sûrement me demander comment j'ai fais pour avoir ça. Répliqua Xiah, imaginant déjà la scène quand il allait se mettre torse nu.

-Tu trouveras bien quelque chose à dire Duck Butt.

-Pff, comme si certaines personnes ne savaient pas la vérité, t'es chiant…

-Oh oh ! Fais attention à toi, à force de me parler comme ça tu vas réellement finir à la casserole Poulet.

-Oh ce n'est pas vrai, se plaignit le jeune, je savais bien que j'aurais dû interdire à Junho de vous raconter ça.

C'était son surnom quant il était petit car quand on lui parlait il avait la fâcheuse habitude de pencher la tête sur le côté.

-J'aime bien quand tu fais ça, je trouve ça vraiment trop mignon. Murmura Yoochun, son souffle près du ventre de son petit ami, l'électrisant au passage.

-Ah…

-Un autre point sensible ?

-Question idiote comme celui qui vient de la poser. Répliqua Junsu

-Ouilla que tu es dur dit donc, au propre comme au figuré soulignons-le.

-Yoochun…arrête de parler, fais quelque chose mais stoppe moi ce petit jeu.

-Tu atteins déjà ta limite ? Et bien je te fais plus d'effet que prévu mais tes désirs sont des ordres.

-J'espère bien. Répondit-il alors qu'il l'attrapait par le col de son haut et qu'il le remontait jusqu'à lui pour l'emmener dans un baiser brûlant.

Un coup à la porte les stoppa net. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure-ci les déranger ? Pendant quelques secondes leurs corps en ébullition furent comme paralysés avant que Junsu ne réagisse enfin à l'entente d'un nouveau bruit venant de leur entrée. Il repoussa Micky, se leva et attrapa son tee-shirt au passage tout en lui faisant signe d'aller voir qui s'était, le temps qu'il soit de nouveau convenable. Un sourire lui répondit ainsi qu'un petit commentaire du genre « c'est pas la peine de te rhabiller tu sais ».

Quand il ouvrit, devant lui apparut une charmante petite brune qui lui fit un timide signe de tête, c'était la jeune voisine avec qui il avait discuté quelques minutes plus tôt. Hum, ça allait barder…

-Oui, bonjour, veuillez m'excuser mais tout à l'heure vous êtes parti si vite que vous avez fait tomber votre courrier et…

Yoochun se demanda pourquoi elle s'arrêtait soudain en pleine phrase quand il remarqua qu'elle regardait derrière son épaule. Un mauvais pressentiment le prit alors qu'il se retournait lentement. Junsu avait remis son haut et pour le moment il était appuyé contre un mur, un regard noir qui présager mille souffrances à la demoiselle alors qu'il avait les bras croisés sur son torse Yoochun pouvait sentir son dos qui peu à peu se raidissait lorsqu'il commençait à s'énerver et voir ses mâchoires se contractaient. Bon il n'était pas le sauveur de ces dames pour rien il se retourna vers la jeune femme et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

-C'est très gentil de votre part, merci beaucoup mais veuillez nous excuser nous avons des choses à faire. Merci encore et au revoir.

Il referma la porte le plus calmement possible en se félicitant d'avoir éviter un massacre, le problème, maintenant, allait être de calmer son petit ami…

Junsu n'était plus derrière lui, il s'engagea dans le couloir et le trouva à la cuisine, un verre d'eau à la main, le dos raide.

-Junsu…c'est bon elle est partie, te mets pas dans des états pareils pour rien.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Son ton était cassant, de nouveau.

-Je te parle juste du balai que tu as dans le cul pour le moment, si tu veux je veux bien t'aider à l'enlever.

Junsu se retourna rapidement, le fusillant du regard.

-Si tu continues comme ça, tu ne toucheras plus rien de ma personne, balai ou pas.

Micky soupira, pourquoi le prenait-il aussi mal ? Il devait être bien fatigué pour partir au quart de tour comme ça. Il s'approcha et sans en dire plus le prit dans ses bras. Au début Junsu pensa à le repousser mais la fatigue mentale et le fait de ne pas vouloir se disputer davantage firent qu'il ferma les yeux, répondant à cette étreinte et calla son visage dans le cou de son amant. Il était fatigué de sa journée et la douceur de Yoochun lui manquait plus que ce qu'il voulait bien admettre.

-Junsu ?

-Mh ?

-Je t'aime.

Un murmure au creux de l'oreille, une promesse de rester ensembles et le gage de son amour envers lui, c'était juste les mots qu'il lui fallait pour se sentir en paix avec lui-même et oublier leurs crises passagères ainsi que leur foutue voisine.

-Moi aussi.

Le calme s'était fait dans la pièce, reposant, après l'éclat de voix passager. Junsu était dans un état second, son odorat assaillit par le parfum de son petit ami alors qu'il le sentait lui tâtait les flancs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? Murmura-t-il doucement.

-Je suis entrain de vérifier quelque chose et ça ne me fait pas plaisir d'ailleurs. Son ton était mécontent.

-Quoi ? Questionna Junsu en s'écartant afin que leur regard se croise.

-Su'…tu pèses combien là ? Depuis quelques temps j'ai remarqué que tu était plutôt mince, voire trop si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Tu te fais des idées, c'est tout. Je vais très bien c'est juste que avec le boulot qu'on a je ne fais pas trop attention à mon alimentation, le temps me manque en général.

-C'est pas pour dire j'ai quasiment toujours été le plus fin mais là même en se comparant on voit que tu es plus gringalet…

-Oh non j'aime pas ce mot Yoo', c'est moche que ça en peut plus.

Junsu avait de nouveau croisé ses bras alors que Micky partait d'un grand éclat de rire.

-Je sais et c'est bien pour ça que je te le dis idiot. Tu ne trouves pas que la conversation dérive…on dirait deux nanas qui parlent de régime.

-C'est toi qui as commencé.

-Voilà ce que je disais, tu parles comme une fille en me sortant ça.

Yoochun souriait alors que Junsu tentait de l'étrangler, finalement il le bloqua contre le bord de l'évier et lui attrapa les mains qu'il emprisonna dans les siennes, sa bouche effleura ses lèvres. Elle dériva et embrassa le nez, puis une pommette joliment dessinée avant de venir suivre une veine saillante le long du cou. Junsu appréciait l'attouchement alors que son corps recommençait à réagir à la proximité de son petit ami.

Ding Dong !

Non ce n'était pas possible…Quelqu'un lui en voulait au ciel pour que le moment de tranquillité qu'il voulait tant ne puisse pas lui être accordé. Les dernières parcelles de bon sens qu'il restait en Junsu fondirent comme neige au soleil il repoussa doucement mais fermement Yoochun qui le regarda avec inquiétude et partit vers la source de son agacement. Son pas était rapide et décidé, ses poings serrés à s'en faire péter les jointures et il sentait sa mâchoire se contractait douloureusement.

-Je te promets que si c'est encore cette nana je l'étrangle ! Hurla-t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée alors que Yoochun avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille afin de le retenir. Face à eux apparût Yunho et Jaejoong. La scène se figea alors que chacun observait les autres. Le tableau était, certes, des plus étranges. D'un côté se trouvaient les deux aînés qui avaient l'air interloqué, les sourcils levés en signe d'étonnement complet, Yunho avait encore le doigt sur la sonnette alors que Jae' lui tenait la main de l'autre on voyait un Junsu qui semblait vraiment en colère retenu par un Yoochun qui n'en menait pas large, ses mains agrippaient au haut de son petit ami, quitte à le lui déchirait tant qu'il arrivait à le stopper et à le garder éloigner des visiteurs malvenus.

-…C'est nous ?

Junsu avait de nouveau son verre d'eau à la main, il observait le fond comme si la solution de l'énigme du siècle allait lui être révélée. Les deux aînés lui tournaient le dos et parlaient avec Yoochun. En fait ils étaient juste passés pour rendre le portable de Junsu qu'il avait oublié dans la voiture de Yunho, il ne s'en était même pas aperçu…

-On allait manger au resto. C'est en montant dans la voiture qu'on a remarqué le portable, donc bon, vu que l'on ait dans des bâtiments proches, on est venu le rapporter. Expliqua Yunho

-C'est gentil de votre part, sourit Yoochun, vous voulez boire un coup ?

A l'entente de ces mots Junsu releva la tête alors qu'il croisait le regard de son petit ami, innocent. Les deux aînés toujours de dos, une conversation muette s'engagea entre les deux amants alors que Junsu faisait de grands signes signifiant bien son refus catégorique pour cette idée, sa main passa plusieurs fois sous son cou assurant à Micky une mort certaine pour ce qu'il était honteusement entrain de faire.

-C'est gentil mais non merci. On avait réservé une table donc mieux vaut y aller.

-Ok pas de problème, on se voit demain alors. Dit Junsu avec un beau sourire tout en les raccompagnant vers la porte d'entrée. Merci pour le portable Hyung.

Yunho et Jaejoong, dans l'ascenseur, s'observèrent.

-C'est moi ou on s'est fait éjecter sans ménagement par Su' ? Questionna l'aîné avec un sourire.

-Oui tu peux le dire, j'ai l'impression que l'on est arrivé à un moment crucial et si j'avais eu un appareil photo, j'aurais bien pris le tableau qu'ils formaient tous les deux quand ils nous ont ouvert.

-Oui, je sens que leur nuit va être longue.

Ils rigolèrent alors que Yunho embrassait Jae', lui promettant que la leur serait encore mieux.

Une fois la porte refermée, Yoochun attendait une réaction alors que Junsu avait toujours la main sur la poignée. Il s'approcha.

-Su' ?

Soudain son dos rencontra le mur alors que deux lèvres gourmandes l'embrassaient sans ménagement le temps de surprise passé, il agrippa la taille de son petit ami afin de le coller encore plus à son propre corps. Le baiser était plus violent que d'ordinaire, la frustration était montée jusqu'à un cran jamais atteint dans leur couple. Au moment où ils se séparèrent, l'aîné prit dans ses mains le visage face à lui, sondant ses prunelles assombries par le désir et la colère. Il sourit.

-Tu ne devrais pas me sourire comme ça…je suis énervé contre toi je te rappelle. Comment as-tu pu me faire ce coup en traître ?

-Allons Su', j'essayais d'être poli.

-Menteur, tu voulais juste me torturer.

-Et ça a bien marché ?

-Pervers…

-Qui ne le serait pas face à toi ? Avec ton image du mignon petit garçon, j'aime te voir dans tous tes états pour moi. C'est excitant. Susurra-t-il à son oreille lui provoquant un frisson le long du dos.

Junsu ne répondit pas mais son regard sous-entendait bien le fond de sa pensée « pervers, pervers, pervers…. » Et Yoochun continuait de lui sourire sachant fort bien lire en lui tel un livre ouvert ses lèvres reprirent possession des siennes alors qu'il le soulevait du sol, le trouvant bien léger malgré ses dires. Il s'abstint de tout commentaire, ce n'était plus le temps des disputes mais de la réconciliation alors qu'il le déposait sur la table du salon, leur regard à la même hauteur. Junsu l'avait emprisonné entre ses jambes, ses mains passaient derrière son cou alors que sa bouche mordillait le lobe de l'oreille droite. Yoochun poussa un petit soupir satisfait, sa jambe gauche appuyant doucement sur l'entrejambe à sa portée, afin de le stimuler. Au bout de quelques minutes il le poussa jusqu'à ce que son dos touche la table alors qu'il lui relevait le tee-shirt dévoilant son torse fin. Il posa ses mains sur ses flancs, les fit dériver sur le ventre, frôlant la peau pour finalement les poser sur ses tétons dressés.

-Faut-il encore que je m'occupe d'eux ?

-Toujours tu le sais bien pourtant.

-J'aurais pensé qu'une seule marque te suffisait mais ce n'est apparemment pas le cas. Dit-il un brin moqueur.

-Yoo'…dépêche toi de faire quelque chose, j'en peux plus maintenant.

-A vos ordres mon seigneur.

Junsu ne répliqua même pas, abandonnant la partie alors qu'il sentait une bouche se poser sur l'une de ses clavicules, la retraçant lentement Yoochun s'était quasiment allongé sur lui comprimant leur virilité. Les mains espiègles le titillaient à plusieurs endroits elles passaient sur ses tétons, descendaient le long du ventre, faisaient le contour du nombril et remontaient comme un souffle léger qui provoqua bons nombres de frissons chez le propriétaire du corps, soumis à une telle torture.

-Mh…

Les yeux fermés, les bras relevés au-dessus de sa tête avec la moitié du T-shirt enlevé, Junsu était un appel au viol et Micky, en son for intérieur, savait qu'il ne résisterait plus bien longtemps à un tel spectacle de débauche involontaire.

-S'il te plait Yoo'…son ton était presque implorant.

-Oui ?

-Va plus bas.

-C'est demandé si gentiment.

Il l'embrassa furtivement et commença sa descente, ses mains s'arrêtant sur la ceinture qu'elles défirent rapidement, puis se fut le bouton du jean qui sauta alors que la braguette était ouverte.

DING DONG !

Oh…my…god… ! Yoochun sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine sous le choc, il ne s'attendait réellement pas à ça. Sans regarder Junsu il se releva et partit en courant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir à la volée.

-Hyung.

C'était Changmin.

-J'ai besoin de sucre pour manger des…

-Désolé Minnie mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps là. Va demander à une voisine.

Il referma la porte aussitôt ne laissant pas la possibilité au maknae du groupe de répondre quoi que ce soit et retourna dans le salon, l'échange avait duré moins de 30 secondes. Junsu était exactement dans la position où il l'avait laissé telle une statue de marbre figée dans son mouvement.

-Su' ? Son ton n'était pas très assuré.

-Très bien j'ai compris !

Il le fit sursauter alors qu'il se relevait d'un coup, son tee-shirt de nouveau en place. Il descendit de la table, son pantalon lui tomba jusqu'aux genoux et avec un geste rageur il le remonta.

-Ils veulent la guerre ? Parfait, ils vont l'avoir.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers son portable posé sur le buffet et l'éteignit avant de le balancer sur le canapé, puis il tendit la main vers Yoochun qui comprit le message et fit de même avec le sien voulant voir où son petit ami voulait en venir. Le téléphone fixe eut un sort semblable alors que la prise gisait parterre identique à un serpent mort qui longé le mur pour finir il partit fermer la porte d'entrée à clé. Un soupir d' agacement passa ses lèvres, dire que pour pouvoir être tranquille chez soi et réussir à faire des cochonneries avec son amant il fallait en arriver à de telles extrémités…C'était désespérant.

-Su' ?

Il le regarda, lui fit un beau sourire et prit sa main le guidant vers leur chambre alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière eux.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, les volets étaient fermés et le jour avait décliné depuis peu. L'interrupteur fut actionné alors que la lumière tamisée envahissait petit à petit l'espace. Ce n'était pas une lumière vive et le jeu d'ombres qu'elle arrivait à créer sur les corps et les objets plaisait beaucoup au couple c'était, par ailleurs, l'une des raisons de son acquisition. Junsu était face à Yoochun. Une lueur brillait dans ses yeux qui annonçaient de belles réjouissances pour la suite alors qu'il le faisait reculer jusqu'à leur lit. L'aîné tomba dessus et s'allongea à demi. Junsu n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour grimper sur le matelas à quatre pattes tel un prédateur ayant trouvé sa proie il le fixait avec un petit sourire malsain, son ascension le conduisant à s'asseoir sur son entrejambe. C'était captivant. Rapidement, il fit passer son haut par-dessus sa tête ce qui ébouriffa ses cheveux au passage lui donnant un aspect plus sauvage que jamais. Yoochun ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, d'ordinaire c'était lui qui menait la danse mais pour une fois il avait hâte de le tester dans ce domaine. On pouvait dire qu'il s'en sortait très bien pour le moment.

Junsu le dominait, sa limite avait été atteinte avec tous ses parasites qui gravitaient autour d'eux et la félonie dont avait fait preuve son amant méritait châtiment. Il passa ses mains sous le tee shirt qu'il portait, touchant la douceur de la peau du ventre imberbe afin de le faire remonter et le lui enleva aussi sec, le jetant parterre avec le sien. Il continua en les faisant glisser jusqu'au pantalon où le bouton sauta et la braguette descendit alors qu'il le lui enlevait complètement dévoilant au passage ses fines cuisses qu'il caressa comme pour lui faire un massage. Il croisa son regard, l'un était incertain, l'autre sulfureux. Les rôles s'inversaient et bizarrement Junsu se sentait à l'aise dans cette version de leur couple qu'ils n'avaient jamais réellement expérimentée.

-Yoochun ?

-Oui…

-Tu veux que je continue ?

C'était une question des plus mesquines, il n'oserait tout de même pas le laisser comme cela ? Surtout qu'il ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état et vu son petit sourire c'était bien de la provocation plutôt qu'une réelle intention.

-Je te conseille de continuer sinon ça risque de se corser pour toi plus tard. Tu me connais assez pour savoir de quoi je suis capable n'est-ce pas Su'.

Le dit Junsu eut un frisson le long de l'échine à ces paroles. Oh que oui il voyait les conséquences mais c'était très excitant, un Yoochun légèrement énervé…qui ne serait pas preneur et demandeur ?

-J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça.

Yoochun allait répliquer quant il sentit qu'on lui ôtait son boxer, sa vanne resta coincer dans sa gorge. Junsu était si sur de lui d'ordinaire on pouvait bien dire que les initiatives c'était pas son truc, très pudique dans ce domaine c'était aussi ce qui faisait son charme et qu'il adorait par-dessus tout. La question de la fellation avait été abordée maintes fois et sa réponse assez catégorique dans le sens où il ne voulait pas en faire. L'aîné acceptait ceci et ne l'obligeait surtout pas. Mais là, apparemment…

Yoochun ferma les yeux à la sensation de lèvres sur son membre. Elles étaient hésitantes, ne sachant certainement pas comment s'y prendre mais c'était ce qui rendait l'acte encore meilleur pour lui. La gaucherie en ce domaine dont faisait preuve son petit ami était un beau cadeau car il se donnait pour le rendre heureux et la fellation faite par un novice était bien plus extatique que celle donner par un initié surtout si l'on éprouvé de très forts sentiments pour cette personne. Il gémissait, appelant son prénom alors que ses mains lui caressaient les cheveux. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, son imagination fit le reste alors qu'il voyait le visage de Xiah, ses lèvres pulpeuses, l'action de ses mains sur lui.

-Su'…tu devrais arrêter là je vais…

Mais il continua et Yoochun ne pu résister plus longtemps, son corps parcourut par le bien-être alors qu'il le sentait se relever doucement. Il rouvrit les yeux et l'observa. Junsu avait l'air de ne pas croire ce qu'il venait de faire alors qu'une petite grimace s'étalait sur son visage. Yoochun rigola, captant son attention.

-Tu n'étais pas obliger d'avaler Su'.

-Je…Il rougit et esquiva son regard.

Une main tourna son visage vers lui alors que des lèvres gourmandes prenaient les siennes en otage. Après tout Junsu restait Junsu et qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait dire, la gêne s'était installée face à son acte.

-Tu t'arrêtes là ?

Une légère pique et le regard enflammé revint aussi vite qu'il était parti. Son corps était en ébullition, chauffé avec ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'allongea sur lui pour pouvoir atteindre leur petite table de nuit afin de prendre un préservatif. Junsu se releva et ôta ses derniers vêtements alors qu'il arrachait l'emballage avec ses dents. Yoochun était de nouveau dur à un certain niveau et la protection fut mise rapidement des mains le guidaient vers le point de non retour. Soudain Micky réalisa quelque chose.

-Su' ! Tu ne t'es pas préparé, mets du lubrifiant, quelque chose. Tu vas avoir mal là. Son ton était inquiet.

Junsu fit non de la tête et s'empala d'un coup sur lui. La douleur lui coupa le souffle, les larmes menaçant de tomber, ses ongles lui rentrant dans les mains qu'il avait fermé en poings et posées sur le ventre sous lui. L'aîné aussi eut le souffle coupé mais certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il venait d'entrer dans une fournaise sans nom et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent autant à l'apport de nouvelles sensations éprouvées qu'à la vue de son petit ami en pleine souffrance. Il se releva légèrement et posa sa main sur une joue humide.

-Su'…pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-J'en pouvais plus d'attendre c'est tout.

-Tu te fais mal pour rien idiot.

-Si… je me fais mal pour toi car j'en peux plus de te regarder, je te veux, je veux te sentir en moi. Où est le mal ici ?

-Nulle part mon cœur.

Junsu eut un sourire, ce surnom n'était utilisé que très rarement et pour de grandes occasions, ce soir leur relation avait franchi une étape importante et c'était la façon de Yoochun de le lui dire.

-Je t'aime.

Dans ces quelques mots se trouvaient toute la sincérité dont il pouvait faire preuve à l'égard de son petit ami.

-Je t'aime aussi Yoo'.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard le corps de Junsu se mettant en mouvement doucement, la douleur passait peu à peu. Il s'aidait à la force des muscles de ses jambes, se soulevant pour mieux redescendre et donner plus de plaisir à son amant ; amant qui, décidemment, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Junsu avait l'air plus libéré que jamais, son corps qui luisait légèrement grâce à la sueur qui les couvrait tous deux, ses tétons dressés sur son torse fin. Son visage était une source de stimulation infinie. Micky aimait le regarder pendant l'acte charnel alors qu'il fermait les yeux, s'abandonnant au plaisir avec la bouche entrouverte, qui parfois se faisait agresser par des dents blanches sous l'effet d'un coup plus puissant. Ses mains étaient posées sur son ventre qu'elles pressaient de temps à autre les siennes avaient trouvé leur place sur ses hanches l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements et lui appliquant aussi un certain rythme. Mais le maître du moment en décida autrement et commença à s'amuser, ses descentes et montées se firent très irrégulières, surprenant Yoochun au passage qui ne pouvait que suivre et en redemander.

-Su'…

-Mh…oui.

-Tu es magnifique.

Junsu lui sourit.

-Je ne suis pas trop gringalet pour toi c'est bon ? Dit-il ironique.

-Mh non c'est parfait comme ça je peux faire ça.

Une fois ceci dit Yoochun souleva son torse et se redressa en position assise, son visage à quelques centimètres de l'autre. Il s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres aguichantes, aimant leur texture et les petits gémissements qui y passer alors que ses mains passaient sous ses fesses afin de le soulever. Il voulait bien être passif mais son instinct de mâle dominant le poussait à reprendre le dessus. Apparemment, une fois la surprise passée, Junsu avait l'air plutôt content de cette alternative et il s'agrippa à son cou le laissant menait la danse. Le rythme était plus rapide, les contentant tous deux.

-Yoo…chun.

Il se sentait proche de la petite mort tout comme l'était son amant qui accéléra encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère entre leur deux ventres, lui-même ne pu pas se retenir plus longtemps.

Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, leur corps parcourut par une agréable chaleur et un apaisement total. Yoochun le fit basculer sur le lit et l'essuya avec un mouchoir, avant de s'allonger à ses côtés le prenant dans ses bras, heureux.

-Su'. Merci.

-De quoi ?

-Tu as été merveilleux ce soir, j'ai été très surpris d'ailleurs mais qu'est-ce que ça m'a plu.

Junsu rougit en réponse, l'image de sa première fellation lui revenant en mémoire.

-Si la jalousie te fait un effet pareil je pense que je vais plus souvent parler avec nos voisines. Dit-il en rigolant.

-Ah non ! Tu n'as pas intérêt de faire ça sinon…

-…Sinon ?

Yoochun le surplombait, ses yeux dans les siens attendant une menace qui n'arrivait pas à venir. Junsu avait juste perdu ses moyens face à lui, comme souvent dans certains cas. Pour la peine il se tourna sur le côté et commença à bouder. Il ferma les paupières et sentit une minute plus tard des bras autour de sa taille, un corps collé au sien et une tête dans son cou.

-Bonne nuit mon cœur.

-Oui bonne nuit.

Un dernier bisou sur sa nuque et la fatigue le prit au dépourvu, l'emportant rapidement. Yoochun pour sa part se refaisait le film de la soirée et de leur nuit. Ce fut une expérience des plus intéressantes et il se promit de tester d'autres choses afin de voir les réactions de son ange. Il s'endormit avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres, serré contre l'être aimé et mille idées en tête pour leurs nuits suivantes.


End file.
